


Talking Dirty

by mrs_leary (julie)



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/mrs_leary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin’s just come out to Bradley – whose first response is to ask Colin what it’s like to be fucked. Colin finds this a bit endearing and a lot clueless, so proceeds to tell him in great detail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday offering for my dear friend **asifidletyou**. ♥

♦

‘So…’ Bradley visibly gulped, before glancing around at the other pub patrons to make sure they were all safely oblivious to the current topic of conversation between him and Colin. ‘Oh god! So, what’s it like?’

Colin groaned. ‘You realise that’s the first question every straight guy asks, when a gay guy comes out to him?’

‘Comes **_on_** to him?’ Bradley echoed in a panic.

‘ _Out_ – comes _out_ to him. Jeez…’ Colin didn’t bother hiding his disgust. ‘ _Every_ time. The first thing you think about is how god–awful it must be to take it up the arse.’

‘Well, is it?’ Bradley asked, turning that wide open blue gaze upon him. ‘Is it really god–awful?’

‘ _No_. Obviously not. Otherwise why would anyone do it?’

‘Um, I dunno…’

‘What, d’you think we’re all masochists, or somethin’?’

Impossibly those blue eyes widened further still, and Bradley paled.

‘Well, we’re _not_ ,’ Colin supplied grumpily. ‘No more ’n anyone else.’

‘Good. That’s good.’ Then Bradley added, ‘Not that there’s anything wrong with that.’

Colin glared at him, but decided to give the man points for an attempt at open–mindedness. ‘Anyway,’ he continued with an expansive gesture which unfortunately slopped beer over his jeans. ‘Damn.’ Colin downed half the rest before it had another chance to get away. ‘ _Anyway_ – not everyone does that. It’s not, like, the **_only_** thing two guys can do together in bed. Some guys love being on the receivin’ end, some don’t. Some don’t give any of it a second thought.’

‘What about you?’ Bradley asked, hushed.

‘Er… none of your business. Right?’

Bradley blinked, and looked a bit hurt, though he immediately mumbled, ‘ _Course_ not. Sorry.’ A moment later he’d re–gathered himself, and said brightly, as if starting again from the beginning, ‘Right! So, you’re gay. That’s, uh… Colin, that’s really great! I’m glad you told me.’

Colin eyed him sourly, and downed the rest of the beer. ‘All right, all right… Yeah. I’ve done it plenty. The fuckin’, I mean. An’ I like it, givin’ _and_ receivin’… But I have to say, I like givin’ it best.’ He tried for a leer, which even he knew probably lost something in the delivery. ‘Actu’lly. Think I’m pretty good at it, too.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah…’ A waggle of his eyebrows, which no doubt became a bit random, translated by several pints of beer as it was. ‘Had lots of compliments. Had _no_ complaints.’

‘Oh.’ And Bradley – dear innocent straight Bradley James – cast a look over dirty salacious queer Colin Morgan, and promptly blushed. ‘Oh, um…’ He dragged his gaze away, deliberately put it somewhere else. His face pale but for the delicious raspberry–coloured splotches on his cheeks. ‘So, uh… you know all about it, then? You know how to do it. Got all the secrets.’

‘What _secrets_?’ Colin asked, a bit flummoxed, and deciding to let go of the boasting. He’d rather have honesty, now they’d not only broached the subject but broken it wide open. And he didn’t _really_ have cause to prove his masculinity to Bradley, did he? ‘It all comes down to Tab A and Slot B, mate. Just like any other kind o’ fuckin’.’

Bradley glanced at him darkly. ‘Spoken like a man who’s never fucked a woman.’

Colin snorted a laugh. ‘They move in mysterious ways, yeah?’

‘ _Hell_ , yeah.’ But then Bradley shrugged. ‘Think I’m pretty good. Think I’ve learned enough over the years. But I wouldn’t dare get cocky like you. Just asking to be shot down.’

Colin was gazing at him, mesmerised. ‘Are they so unforgiving?’

‘Don’t get me wrong. I love ’em. I _love_ women. Wouldn’t dare say I understand them, though.’

‘Oh, Bradley…’

He must have overdone the sympathy, cos Bradley reverted to the previous topic. ‘So, tell me. What it’s like. What d’you like about it?’

‘What, you want details?’

‘Yep,’ he said shortly.

‘Haven’t you, uh… haven’t you done that with a woman, then? Fucked her like that?’

Bradley went sheet–white, and looked a bit pinched about the mouth and nose. He’d had his arms tightly crossed for most of this conversation, and they tightened further now. ‘Asked one once. A girlfriend, you know? Someone I had a lot of good history with. I’d done things she wanted from me… and she flayed me alive for even asking!’

‘But that must have just been _her_ , yeah? It’s not gonna be everyone’s cuppa tea.’

A shrug. ‘Well, I never dared ask again. Not anyone.’

Colin sighed. ‘OK. So you want details…’

Bradley was watching him with those vulnerable blue eyes of his. A still moment passed. Then Bradley murmured, ‘Tell me what it would be like if…’ and he suddenly flushed raspberry all over. ‘If you fucked me.’

The still moment held – Colin hardly dared _breathe_ – and Bradley was sitting there staring at him, so open to him, so utterly _open_ … and in instinctive response to that, Colin was so utterly _hard_ … and – ‘Oh god,’ Colin whispered. ‘ _Bradley_ …’

‘Col – No – _No!_ I mean –’ A dash of panic from the other man, a glance around as if hoping for rescue, and –

And the world crashed back in upon them – the noise and the raucousness, the heat and the smell and the _weight_ of the crowd packed in around them, overwhelming in its obliviousness. Colin pushed to his feet. ‘I can’t be dealing with this in here,’ he announced.

Bradley nodded mutely, and stood up, then followed as Colin headed for the front door.

Then they were out in the night air, cool and fresh and quiet and _alone_ , and it was like suddenly finding himself in Shangri-La or something, when really it was just a random place in a village in Nowhere, France. Colin stood there in the empty street, the pub’s noise already remote, and he stretched tall, took a long deep breath of crispness, and the oxygen went to his head in ways that the beer hadn’t, and he felt both clearer and more intoxicated all at once.

‘Come over here,’ he said to Bradley.

‘Colin –’

‘It’s all right. I’m not gonna even touch you. But I’m going to tell you, seein’ as you asked. I’m gonna tell you exactly what it would be like.’

‘Oh…’ Bradley groaned in mingled longing and apprehension.

And he followed easily enough, down the street a bit, and round a corner, until Colin found a secluded alley, a blank brick wall – he gestured towards it, and Bradley went to stand where he’d indicated, within arm’s reach, but with a wary expanse of space between them. ‘It’s all right,’ Colin said again, not soothing but at least reassuring. ‘You just make yourself comfortable, you lean back against the wall there, and you just _listen_.’

‘Yes,’ Bradley whispered – and then he looked surprised at himself, as if he hadn’t been conscious of consenting even at this point. But then he took a breath and calmed a little, and he shifted back, so that his weight was against the wall from shoulders down to his rear, and his legs were propped straight, his feet not even his shoulders’ width apart.

Colin settled in close beside him, though carefully not touching, sideways with his upper arm taking his weight against the wall, and his head just bent forward a little to be closer to Bradley, to lean into him just a tad… ‘All right?’ Colin asked.

Bradley just nodded, his arms folded, and looking down at the ground between his feet so that all Colin could see was a lovely cheekbone, his proud nose, and the sweep of lashes as he closed his eyes for a moment. ‘All right,’ Bradley whispered.

‘So…’ Colin began, ‘I take you home to my place, which is both safe cos it’s mine and a bit scary cos it’s not yours. And cos it’s your first time… bein’ fucked, I mean, _and_ your first time with a guy… I’d take it slow. I’d kiss you. Like, on the sofa, cuddlin’, still in all our clothes, kiss you until you –’

‘Fuck’s sake, Colin,’ Bradley grumbled, tightening his arms across his chest. ‘I’m not a _girl_. Get on with it!’

‘Hey, whose story is this? _Mine_ , I think.’

‘Yeah, and who’s gonna get impatient and walk out on you any minute now?’

‘Oh not _you_ , mate,’ Colin said with a smooth chuckle. ‘You want this _bad_ – but you’re nervous, too, and I’m gonna be kissing you and kissing you until you forget that, until you’re not thinking any more about anything other than my mouth, and my hands, and how it feels to be held by me, to be holding me…’

Colin left a pause. Bradley was paying attention now – his head was still lowered, but it was turned towards Colin, and his lips were parted. After a moment, he said, ‘And?’

‘And then I’m gonna be kissing you some more, and finally sliding my hand slowly down your side, slowly, kissing you – wrapping my hand around your hip, feeling it, explorin’ the shape of it, your gorgeous strong manly hip – and that’s gonna be wonderful for a while, you’re gonna be really turnin’ on by now – and soon it won’t be enough, you’ll be pushing against my hand, wanting more, wanting to press yourself against my thigh, anything – anything – but I won’t let you, I won’t let you move, I just hold you there, and –’

‘I thought this was gonna be a story about fucking!’

‘We’ll get there…’

‘ _Now_. We’ll get there _now_.’

Colin chuckled again, and leaned in just a tiny bit closer. Bradley didn’t shift away. ‘You’re begging me for it,’ Colin continued in a lower, huskier voice.

‘You wish!’ Bradley said in what was obviously a last ditch protest.

‘I do,’ Colin assured him. ‘God, I _do_ wish. Cos I’m begging for it, too.’

Bradley moaned a little under his breath – and then cleared his throat as if trying to cover his reaction. But then he turned his head a little further towards Colin, as if acknowledging the truth of the matter. He whispered, ‘Gonna take me to your bed?’

‘Yeah. God, we’re both so turned on by now. I get up, and I’m holding your hand – I tug you up after me, and lead you down to my bedroom. We undress each other, piece by piece, fumbling. Getting in each other’s way. Until we can’t wait any longer, and we just stumble to the bed, stripping off whatever’s left as we go. We crawl onto the bed, shift so we’re lying in each other’s arms –’

‘For god’s sake, Colin, I’m _there_ already. Get to it!’

‘But I _like_ that. I like that _so much_ – the feel of one man against another. Sturdy and hard and secure and… and _virile_! God yes… One length against another, matching strength to strength.’

‘Length…?’ he whispered uncertainly.

‘Yeah, I mean both. Like, our height matching, from head to toe. And our cocks matching, hard against each other – that’s… god, Bradley, that’s the only kind of magic I know in this world, the nerve endings sensitive, the shaft of it hot and solid, and…’

Bradley let out a breath of laughter. ‘Well, you know… I like _my_ cock. Don’t suppose I wouldn’t like yours, too.’

‘And our balls – I love my balls, yeah? Our balls jostling up against each other’s and our thighs, rubbing and rolling… I bet you have _great_ thighs, Bradley.’

‘God… God, but, Colin – I came here for –’

‘I know,’ he said soothingly. ‘I know.’ He leaned in closer still, so that he could murmur quietly into Bradley’s ear. ‘I won’t make you wait any longer. But I’m real careful, I don’t want to rush this. You part your thighs for me… just a little… asking for it – and I bring your knee up so it hooks round my hip. Then I reach down behind you – I have to shift up onto my elbow so I’m leaning over you – and I’m real gentle, I just brush my fingertips across it, cos no one’s ever touched you there before, have they? Not since you were a babe.’

‘No,’ he breathed.

‘I just touch you gentle, till you’re used to it – and it’s odd at first, you’re not sure if it’s actual pleasure or not, you’re not even sure if it just tickles… but it’s _intimate_ , no one’s been this intimate with you _ever_ , and you feel so _exposed_ – but you trust me, Bradley, you know I’m your friend, and you _trust_ me, you relax…’

‘Yes…’

‘Yes,’ Colin surprised himself by echoing, something within him surrendering in answer to Bradley’s soft assenting sigh. ‘I’m holding you, you’re in the circle of my arms, I’m still kissing you, your mouth, your throat, and you’re safe, you relax… I push the pad of my finger against your hole, just enough that you can feel the pressure, feel the resistance – but you’re still hard for me, you’re excited, you _want_ to do this even if it hurts a little –’

‘Sometimes it hurt to play footy,’ Bradley said roughly. ‘Didn’t mean I didn’t want to play.’

‘Exactly. Exactly. And you played through it, right…? You groan –’ Colin groaned, almost as caught up in this as he hoped Bradley was. ‘You groan, you want me inside you, you encourage me… I lift my hand, I wet my finger in my mouth –’ he matched actions to words now, slipping his forefinger between his lips, just to the first joint, wetting it, pushing it in and out just a little, miming the possession they were both here for –

And Bradley’s eyes followed this, wide and hot, his own lips parted in hunger as if he wanted to take Colin’s finger into his mouth, too – but Colin had promised he wouldn’t touch, he wouldn’t touch –

Colin let his hand fall again, but Bradley’s gaze remained on his mouth as Colin began talking again. ‘I press my finger inside you – just the tip, just my first finger – it pops in easy. There’s some men who don’t have any problem with this at all, and you’re wanting it, you’re wanting it, you let it happen, it doesn’t hurt at all, it feels strange and welcome at the same time, and it doesn’t hurt.’

‘And you push in deeper –’

‘You’re wanting it so bad,’ Colin crooned, feeling a stab of glory. ‘And you don’t fight me at all, you don’t resist. The hard part’s already over. The rest of you’s gonna be so tight and snug around me, but it’s only that first resistance we have to overcome. You relax for me now, you let me in. Relax for me, Bradley, let go your arms…’

And Bradley’s arms drifted down to rest by his sides, naturally, easily, and then those blue eyes lifted to meet Colin’s gaze.

Colin sucked in a breath – he’d known Bradley was moved by this tale he was weaving, but he hadn’t expected this physical response. ‘You’re so beautiful like this,’ Colin murmured, trying to cover his reaction, not wanting to startle Bradley out of the spell by his own surprise. ‘You’re so very beautiful, you take my breath away, Bradley.’

‘I’m ready for you,’ Bradley said. ‘It doesn’t hurt.’

‘Oh but, my darlin’ man, you have to let me take care of you. I’m gonna finger–fuck you until you’re wild with it. No one’s ever been inside you before, not like this, you’ve never let anyone else inside, and I’m there, we’re shifting together in a rhythm as I finger you, and it’s so fuckin’ good we could come just like this, we really could.’

‘Not yet… Not yet.’

‘No, not yet. I’m fingering you and kissing you, we’re so _close_ , it’s so _intimate_ , our mouths and breath all one, our hands, our cocks, and I’m part of you now, you’re part of me. It gets better and better, and something inside you, in your heart and your gut – something _ignites_ , you suddenly push through to that next level. Nothing exists any more except you and me.’

‘Do it, then. Fuck me.’

‘I push a second finger in beside the first –’

Bradley groaned, as if already wrecked.

‘It’s more, it’s more, it’s _real_ , and you love it, you love me filling you up –’

‘Col – _please_  –’

‘Oh god, god, all right… but I’d be patient if this were real, I’d be so patient –’

‘Don’t be.’

‘All right, god, we both need this now, we both _need_ it. I slip my fingers out of you – you groan, you protest, but I reach for the condoms, god, I bought a whole fuckin’ _box_ of ’em when I knew I was gonna have you –’

‘Fuck’s sake,’ Bradley muttered, ‘don’t need them _now_. Get on with it, Morgan!’

‘Oh but we do, cos I’m gonna take care of you, even in my fantasies.’

Bradley was gazing at him, utterly _his_ now, his lips parted over panting breath, his eyes completely open to Colin, glinting opaque in the moonlight but wide and hot, his arms hanging by his sides, defenceless, and his cheeks stained with raspberries…

 _Don’t touch_ , Colin had to remind himself. _Don’t touch_. ‘I’m gonna take such good care of you, my darlin’ man,’ he crooned.

‘Lube, then. D’you need lube?’

‘Yes, my darlin’. I push you over onto your back, and kneel between your legs. You’ve got your feet flat on the bed and your thighs wide, so I can see you, _all_ of you, waiting there for me, and it’s the most beautiful thing _ever_. I spread lube onto my fingers, and I ease them back into you. You want me, you _want_ me, you let me in, you’re so hot, you’re just _radiating_ heat, and god I want to sink into you, I want to let your heat melt us together into one.’

‘Do it, then. Do it, damn you!’

‘God, at last, at last…’ He had to skip ahead again, he just _had_ to. ‘Your bum is propped on my thighs, and your knees are bent either side of my waist, and at last I’m pushing inside, I’m _pushing_ in – and it’s tight, _god_ , it’s so bloody tight around me, and the heat of it – I can hardly go on, but you dig your heels into the small of my back, your hands grab at my knees, and you push yourself down onto me, god… and between us we make it happen, we’re joined – and the deeper I push, the further I’m leaning over you, the more you’re curled up beneath me, until finally I’m all the way in, and I can feel my balls press up against your sweet arse, and we’re welded together into a circle, a sphere, and we can’t hardly tell any more where one of us ends and the other begins.’

‘How does it feel?’ Bradley asked raggedly. ‘How does it feel for me?’

‘Oh god, _full_. You feel full, like I’m filling your whole torso, your arse and your stomach and your chest. It was too much at first, it was _too much_ , you almost fought me at first, but you went with it, you played through the pain, and now it’s fine, though you’re so full you can hardly breathe, you’re overflowing with it. And we can do it the other way round sometime, and we’ll both love that, too, but you’ve a generous soul, Bradley James, and you get a real kick out of giving yourself to me, giving yourself to your friend –’

 _‘Colin…’_

‘Yes, it’s me, it’s me here with you…’ Colin had to pause for breath. ‘God… this is so fuckin’ hot…,’ he muttered, before continuing. ‘And you love, you love feeling that somebody’s a part of you now, you’re not alone any more, you’ll never be alone again, cos I’m with you, your friend’s with you, I’ll always be with you now…’

‘Col –’

‘When you’re ready, when you’re used to me, then slowly slowly I ease out a little, and then I thrust back in, deep as I can go –’

‘God!’

‘I ease out… just a little more this time, and then I thrust back in. And again – I pull out a bit further still, and then thrust in _hard_. My balls whack against you this time, and I love that so much.’

‘Yes.’

‘And if you’re lucky… if you’re lucky… there’s this gland inside. It can light you up like fireworks. Not everyone likes it, but if you do… I’ll find it, I’ll find it with my cockhead. And then I’ll settle there, I’ll stay right there, and I’ll just rock my hips, rocking so my cockhead rubs against it, back and forth, back and forth…’

‘I don’t know… Col, I don’t know about that.’

‘If it doesn’t work, that doesn’t matter, my darlin’ man. Cos I’ll set up this perfect thrusting rhythm, _long_ and _hard_ and _relentless_ , and then when we’re both secure, I’ll reach down between us, and I’ll roll your balls in the palm of my hand, and then –’

‘Yes –’

‘I’ll wrap your cock in my hand –’

‘Yes, your fingers, god your fingers, Col –’

‘Each finger wrapped around you, rippling down your shaft, tugging at you in time with my thrusts –’

‘Yes – and you – close now –’

‘God yes, I’m so close, I’ve been hanging on, wanting to make this so good for you, wanting to make it last –’

‘Let it happen, let it happen –’

‘It’s this intense loop of feedback. I feel everything that _my_ cock’s feeling, and everything that _your_ cock’s feeling. You feel me inside of you, filling you – and you know what that’s like, so hot and tight – you can feel it, too. You can feel what it feels like to me. Everything’s doubled and tripled, all the pleasure belongs to both of us –’

‘Yes, yes –’

‘My hand on you, my cock in you, everything perfect – and I can’t hold back any longer, I can feel the pressure build in my balls – and then suddenly it’s shooting out of me, and I shove in deep, I shout your name –’ He whispered, _‘Bradley…’_

 _‘Colin!’_

‘God _yes_ , you shout, too – it’s all crazy – my hand clutches you tight – and then _you’re_ coming, and your tight arse clutches me, you bear down on me, it drives me _mad_ with wanting more, _more_ , god, I’m tryin’ to shove balls ’n all in there, and you’re tryin’ to let me – and the pleasure of it rolls on for _ever_ , rolls through me and through you and back again, and –’

But Bradley had given a little moan unlike any Colin had heard from him that night, and his head fell back against the wall, and his whole frame shuddered, but particularly his hips juddering –

Colin stared, not understanding at first, and then hardly daring to believe –

Then Bradley sighed, and his lips parted again soft and damp, and he just looked so flushed and wrecked and post–coital that there could be no other explanation.

Colin stood up from the wall, trying to rediscover his equilibrium. ‘Bradley?’ he whispered.

‘Mmm?’ Bradley responded. And then his eyes opened lazily, and he looked at Colin with such heavy satisfaction…

‘Oh god… Did you just…? Without either of us touching you?’

‘Seems like.’

‘God, I –’ He’d never experienced anything like it. A  _man_ who could have spontaneous orgasms? What was that about? ‘Does this happen often?’

‘Um, no.’

‘Oh. Bradley, I…’ But he didn’t know what to say.

‘You told me you were good.’

‘Well. Yes. But usually my cock’s actually physically involved with me being good. And my hands and my mouth and such.’

‘Are you telling me that your cock’s not _involved_ right now?’

Colin looked down at himself, but he hardly needed to do that to realise that he was hard. As hard as he’d ever been in his whole life. ‘Oh god, Bradley…’

‘Seems like we’ve broken the ice here. D’you wanna…?’

‘I don’t think I can. Not like that.’

Bradley chuckled under his breath. ‘It’s all right. Whatever you need, Col – just do it.’

‘Oh…’ He took a breath. ‘Would you mind if I –?’

‘Anything.’ Another chuckle. ‘I don’t think you need to treat me with kid gloves any more.’

‘How can you offer _anything_ ,’ Colin argued, ‘when we were just talking about me fucking you?’

‘If that’s what you want.’ Bradley seemed infinitely relaxed, infinitely amused. ‘Sounded pretty damned good, the way you told it.’

‘You can’t think I’d have you up against a brick wall for your first time!’

‘Well, if you really wanted to, I could hardly say no, could I? But I suspect you wouldn’t actually ask me. Would you?’

Colin took a step back, metaphorically at least. ‘Well. No. Course not.’ Then he grinned, as something dawned on him. ‘You really do trust me, don’t you?’

‘Yeah,’ said Bradley, ‘I do. I guess that’s what this is all about.’

‘Then I want something even more radical.’

Bradley looked wary, but he said, ‘Go on, then.’

‘I wanna kiss you.’

And without waiting for a response, Colin pushed in – and their mouths met, and meshed, and it was just as intimate as he’d imagined, and it was wonderful, too, even though it wasn’t perfect – but then it _was_ perfect, cos it was _them_ , and they found each other’s measure soon enough – and after a few moments, Bradley’s lips parted for him, and Bradley moaned into the kiss – Bradley reached for Colin’s hips and dragged him close – Colin pressed up against him, and that felt _so fuckin’ good_ , his hardness pushed against Bradley’s quiescence, his hips and thighs and everything between finding their match – and soon, instinctively, he was rutting up against Bradley, and their mouths shared their breath their laughter their dizziness, and of course moments later Colin spilled over still in his jeans, and Bradley held him, hands spreading strong and daring across his rear, and the kisses became maddened things, devouring for a while…

Until at last the intensity ebbed away, and they were just two men, coupling in an alley in the moonlight. But it was France, so what did one expect? Colin eased away a little, but stayed within the circle of Bradley’s arms, considering him. Considering them.

‘I’ve never met anyone so hot,’ Bradley commented after a while.

‘I’ve never met anyone so sweet,’ Colin agreed.

‘So maybe this is my cuppa tea after all. We should investigate further.’

‘Perhaps back at the hotel…?’

‘I thought you’d never ask.’

They levered each other upright, and began strolling slowly down the road together, Bradley’s arm around Colin’s waist, and Colin’s arm round Bradley’s shoulders. They already knew each other well enough to match each other’s pace perfectly.

‘What are you going to do to me next time?’ Bradley asked.

‘I’m not telling you.’

‘What? It can’t be a _secret_!’

‘No, but I don’t want you coming again before I actually get the chance to _do_ anything.’

Bradley laughed. ‘I suspect you’ll have to work for the next one, rather than just talk about it.’

‘We’ll see…’ Colin said darkly. And he didn’t really mean it about the talking, but _god_ he was intrigued – Bradley was so sensitive, so responsive to him, and Colin could see himself investigating that for a good long while yet, seeing how far he could take this, how long he could string it out, how little it would then take to finally tip Bradley over the edge… He wanted… _god_ , he wanted to torture Bradley with pleasure. He lifted his hand to brush fingertips across Bradley’s nape and then push up into his hair –

Bradley shivered, and he leaned in closer, his arm tightening around Colin.

He wanted to discover whether there were, after all, other kinds of magic in the world… And this seemed like a good start… It was a _very_ good start.

♦


End file.
